Cardfight Vanguard Stories
by Dragonic Lilac Fire
Summary: Like the title said Stories on Cardfight Vanguard (Ranging from Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort and so on...) my stories are with my Ocs
1. Christmas Time

**Merry Christmas to you**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. This is fan fic story is a Miwa X Misaki, Jessica x Kai, Aichi x Kourin, Ren x Asaka and Yuri x Kenji. A tribute to my original story entitled "Cardfight Romance: Tied to you"*. Setting: winter in Cardfight Vanguard G, all of them are having a reunion. My OCs are present in this story. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**December 23- December 24**

It was a snowy evening we see Kai walking on the street. Kai was holding a white plastic bag. Its contents are you simple ingredients for a soup for his dinner of course. Kai was walking a long a few shops. He was minding his own business until he sees Jessica. Kai stops in his tracks as Jessica was looking at a card display. Jessica was looking for a gift for Kai. Miwa was in a store not to far from Kai and Jessica. Miwa was also shopping for a gift for Misaki. Misaki went inside the store for a gift for Shin and Miwa. Misaki never thought that she would meet Miwa there.

"Miwa you're here. Good evening," said Misaki, as Miwa smiled at Misaki. Miwa went to Misaki.

"Hi Misa-nee, which would my One-chan would like?" said Miwa as he tricked Misaki to choose her gift. Misaki knew that Miwa was lying. She played along.

"Maybe she would like an olive green blouse," said Misaki as she faced the mirror. Misaki likes the blouse. It was obvious on her face. Miwa smiled.

"Ok Misaki Thank you so much. What the …? Wait is that Kai and Fai-fai?" said Miwa as Misaki looks at the direction that Miwa was looking.

"Your right, Miwa but what are the two doing?" said Misaki as Miwa grinned devilishly. Miwa knew what Jessica was doing.

"She will get a certain someone a gift but that plan backfired," said Miwa, as he likes to watch the two lovebirds. Kai took a deep breath before her went to Jessica.

"A gift for Kai that is sweet but why is Kai just standing there?" said Misaki as her sweat dropped. Miwa raised eyebrows with interest.

"Kai must be shocked to see her. He must be planning something too," said Miwa. Over to Kai and Jessica as Miwa and Misaki watch them.

"What are you looking at?" said Kai as he went nearer to Jessica. Jessica blushed as the jig was up. Miwa knew that Kai caught Miwa looking. Miwa and Misaki went home as Kai glared at Miwa furiously.

"Kai I was looking for a booster set that Kisuke was eyeing on. Hehe…," said Jessica as Kai doubted her reason. Jessica sweat dropped as Kai did not buy it.

"For me right. If you ask, I squeezed the answers out of Miwa yesterday," said Kai as he asked Jessica to accompany him to a store.

The same thing happened to Kai and Jessica but Kai asked Jessica directly. Jessica showed Kai the blouse. Kai bought it for Jessica. Kai will just have to wait for his gift. Jessica would ask the others for help. Kai was wondering if Jessica already bought him a gift. Jessica felt unsure she wished to ask Kai but she was nervous. Kai and Jessica went home. Jessica will just have to buy it secretly but the problem was Kai was good in finding things out. The next day, Jessica went to Aichi and Ren for help.

"Ren, Asaka, Aichi and Kourin I need your help" said Jessica as she told what happened yesterday. Ren and Asaka knew what to do. Aichi and Kourin volunteered to accompany Jessica shopping.

"Fai-chan we can distract Kai for you," said Ren as he gave a smile. Ren wanted to do some tricks on Kai. Asaka sweat dropped as she sees Ren enjoying the chance to make Kai suffer. Aichi, Kourin and Jessica went to the shopping district. Ren went to his deck phone. Ren pressed the speed dial number 2. Kai answered his phone on a rude tone. Asaka went out to buy some things for the cakes that she and Ren will bring to the party.

"What do you want? Ren I am busy here, "said Kai as he was pissed off. Ren smiled.

"Kai can you come at Foo headquarters for a minute, I want to give your gift Please," said Ren as he heard the burnet complain on the other end.

"What for crap Ren did not I tell you I am busy," said Kai, as he hated every minute of the conversation. Ren whistled as he gave attempting offer to the burnet.

"I got a picture of Jessica a rare one. I bet that you never seen it. Want it come over. I will be waiting," said Ren as Kai sweat dropped on Ren's offer. Ren placed the phone down. Tetsu could not help but comment.

"Ren what picture is that?" said Tetsu as Ren smiled as he slowly counted to 20.

"You will know when Kai gets here," said Ren as he laughed devilishly. Ren heard the elevator door open. He knew that Kai was here.

"Ren…" said Kai as he was breathing deeply. Ren went to his drawer to his right. Ren smiled at the picture. Kai went to Ren.

"Kai you got here at 15. My goodness that was quick," said Ren as he handed the picture. Kai got a nosebleed. Tetsu went to Kai.

"Kai are you alright?" said Tetsu as Kai's sprit went out of his body. Ren was laughing his head off.

"I can have fun for a few hours. I love this. Thanks for the present Kai and Jessica," said Ren as Tetsu went to catch Kai's soul.

"Come back here. Kai," said Tetsu as he chased the soul around the room.

"I never though that Kai would faint over Jessica in a maid's outfit" said Tetsu as he forced the soul back in Kai's body. Kai wakes up.

"Ren you snake. How you made her do that," said Kai as Tetsu placed some nasal packing in Kai's nose. Ren was still laughing.

"I have more embarrassing pictures of Jessica. These are from a truth or dare game that we did to pass the time. Asaka dared Jessica to an embarrassing photo shoot in those costumes back in high school. I cleaned my room yesterday and I found them. Those are supposed to be my graduation gift to you before you left for Europe," said Ren, as he loved Kai's reaction. Tetsu made a palm face as he learned the truth and left them alone.

"So Kai you want them," said Ren as he smiled. Kai wanted them but the though that Jessica finding them would send him six feet under the ground.

"Yes but give it to me after the New Year. Jessica will send me to hell if she knew about this," said Kai as Ren nodded. Kai hid the first picture.

"Kai I will come clean. Jessica is shopping for you," said Ren, as he wanted to help Jessica get a gift.

"What are you planning now? Ren," said Kai as Ren stood up from his seat.

"Fallow me Kai, I lost the bet from Tetsu now you will have to do this Sorry Kai," said Ren as he whistled a tune. Ren will help Asaka with the baking later.

Kai did the same embarrassing photo shoot that Jessica endures but it was a boy's version. Ren was having fun making Kai ware one costume after the other as he pictured Kai. Tetsu wondered if Ren wound survive this. Kai wanted to kill Ren now as he did the photo shoot. (Ren wanted Kai to suffer because Kai did not contact Ren while he was at Europe. That made Ren sad and board for the passed six months.) Jessica had many help from Aichi and Kourin in picking Kai's gift. Jessica was happy to get the burnet something. It was nearly time for the party at Card Capital. Misaki together with Shin was preparing for the preparations in the shop. Kai went home to his apartment as Jessica arrived at her house. Aichi and Kourin spent some time together.

"Kourin want to walk home with me?" said Aichi as held Kourin's hand. Kourin and Aichi talked about the party.

"Aichi I wonder who is everyone?" said Kourin as she looks at Aichi smiling. Aichi looks at Kourin.

"Kourin are you worried that they will not like you," said Aichi as he kissed Kourin on the check. Kourin blushed while Aichi smiled.

"No it is not that. I wonder if the could still recall me that is all," said Kourin as she spoke in a shy voice that pleased Aichi.

"The other will be happy to see you Kourin," said Aichi as he drops Kourin home. Aichi went back home to his house on a train.

Meanwhile at Kenji's place. Yuri went to invite Kenji to the party. Kenji was still having a slight jetlag. He just arrived yesterday from Singapore. Kenji wanted to spend some time with Yuri. Kenji was planning something that will change his life forever. At Foo headquarters, Ren was with Asaka. They started to back together. Ren is in an apron with his hair tied to a ponytail. Asaka also had an apron.

"Ren can you crack open some eggs for me. We need three to make the vanilla and chocolate batter," said Asaka as she prepared the melted chocolate. Ren nodded as he went to get six eggs.

"A-chan, what do you think will they like our gift?" said Ren as he place three eggs in two bowls. Asaka smiled at Ren.

"Ren they will and can you add one-fourth cup sugar. For vanilla it is white while chocolate use brown Ok," said Asaka as she started to melt the chocolate. Ren placed the sugar in the right bowl. Ren got a whisk and started to beat the eggs and sugar together. Asaka was watching Ren as he made the batter.

"The chocolate is done Ren I can take over from here you can relax," said Asaka as she started to add the flour. Asaka was happy that they got a chance to see their old friends again.

"Sure thing Asaka. Call me if it is time to decorate the cake," said Ren as he went to living room after her removes his apron. Ren looks out at the window. He smiled.

"It is snowing. We will have a white Christmas this year goody," said Ren as he turned on the T.V. in the lounger area. Ren watched some nature documentaries about the hunt and the food chain.

"Tetsu is out with Suiko I wonder if he made any progress from last year," said Ren as he chuckled a bit. Asaka called Ren. It was time to decorate the cakes. Ren turned off the T.V. as he heard Asaka.

"Ok my little A-chan," said Ren as he placed his hand on his pockets. Over to Yuri and Kenji as we see Yuri in front of Kenji's door. Kenji opened the door, as he was the one that called Yuri to come over.

"Kenji you are back. I missed you," said Yuri as she hugs Kenji. Kenji blushed.

"Yuri can we take for a minute, I want to give you something," said Kenji as he closed the door after Yuri went inside the house. Kenji proposed to Yuri that night before the party. Yuri was happy that Kenji finally did what she wanted Kenji to do since she confessed to him. The night ended in a happy note for Kenji and Yuri. They will not attend the party because Kenji will take Yuri out for a romantic dinner for two the next day.

**Our time together on December 25 **

It was the party everyone was having a good time All but Kai. Kai heard from Miwa that Jessica was sick. Kai was constantly looking at the window. The other felt sorry for Kai, as he will leave soon. Kai will return to Europe after the New Year. He had a tournament that he needed to win to get some new sponsors. Aichi was with Kourin as the showed signs of a happy couple. Miwa was having fun as he and Misaki talk over a cup of coffee. Kisuke and Kamui where giving pick up like to Emi and Mai. The girls laughed as the boys turned the routine to a comedy duo.

"Merry Christmas Aichi," said Kourin as she handed Aichi his gift. Aichi then handed Kourin her gift. They opened it at the same time.

"Mittens you made these for me" said Kourin as Aichi said, "Thanks Kourin A coat I really need one"

"Misaki are you a goddess or am I just stunted by your beauty," said Miwa as he placed his arm around Misaki. Misaki handed Miwa his gift.

"Thanks Taishi and here from me to you," said Misaki as Miwa opened the present like a kid on Christmas day.

"Seriously underwear, Now I feel like my Mom bought me this," said Miwa as he frowned. Misaki sweat dropped as she saw what Shin bought for Misaki, as she did not know what to give to Miwa.

"I will never ask Shin for help again," said Misaki as she opened the gift from Miwa.

"The dress from the store Miwa you bought it for me," said Misaki as she kissed Miwa on the check. Miwa blushed as he heard Misaki. Miwa fainted as he got a kiss from Misaki.

"Are you a heal trigger? Emi" said Kamui as he winked at Emi. Emi still was oblivious to Kamui's love. Mai was talking to Kisuke.

"Because you made me recover from the damage of loneliness," said Kamui as Emi replied, "No I do not get you Kamui. What was our topic again?" Kamui changed the topic as Emi laughed at Kamui's explanation.

"Mai what to go to the dance with me at school next year" said Kisuke as he played it cool. Mai smiled as she accepts Kisuke's offer.

"Kisuke why is Kai lonely I though that your elder sister would be here," said Mai as she looks at Kisuke. Kisuke sighed.

"Onee-chan had to get sick today. She has the flu," said Kisuke, as he knew that she was looking forward to the party.

Kai heard Kisuke. Kai leaves the shop as he grabbed his gift and went to Jessica's place. Kai was in front of the Lee Residence. He spends his time with Jessica. Kai did not care about getting sick. The two are together as they wanted it to be. Kai opened his gift. He liked it. They wanted some time together. It two years since they last saw each other after Jessica saved the earth from Link Joker*.

"A blue and yellow scarf" said Kai as he smiled.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to you all, Hope you like it.**

***I really wanted to continue my first story. **

**I really wanted to do more of Cray's Psy Qualia and how My OC saved the world form the Void on Cray like what I did in my chapter Psy Shop (If you read it). **

**Well, back to square one if I want to rewrite it again and if you are interested, (this story may or may not come back)**

**My last work in my pair Kai X Jessica for now.**


	2. Happy B-day Jessica

**Happy birthday my angel**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, this was in my drafts folder of Cardfight Romance. I wanted to show you that is all and HAPPY Birthday to Me and Jessica! Happy Naru Desu~ (**A/N: Yes, I made Jessica on my birthday in school due to board dome and my classmates emptying my pockets back then. In addition, I was watching Air gear back then too**)

_**January 12 **_

Kai and the others noticed that Jessica's birthday was fast approaching. Aichi and the others thought that it was a good an idea to plan a surprise party to her. Thankfully, Jessica was not at the shop at that time. Jessica was with Team Handsome. She played Vanguard and she was on a winning strike. Aichi was sitting with Kai but Ren decided to join them. Ren insisted to have the party at Foo headquarters but Aichi wanted it to be in Card Capital. Kai however wanted it to be jus the two of them. Ren and Aichi started to argue.

"Card Capital Ren, I want it here right Kai-kun," said Aichi as he puffed his checks out. Ren begged to differ.

"No Aichi Foo Headquarters we can do it in private," said Ren as Aichi and Ren glared at each other as they acted like kids.

"Card Fight Me!" said Aichi and Ren as they wanted to settle things with a card fight. Kai sighed as Misaki switched to the next page of her book.

"Stand up the Vanguard," said Ren and Aichi as Kai left them. The two noticed Kai left.

"Kai-kun, wait please," said Aichi as he saw the door closed.

"Kai no fair," said Ren as Miwa came to them.

"You guys better finish your fight to catch up to Kai," said Misaki as Ren and Aichi started to play. Both of them wanted to finish soon as they both knew that Kai was pissed off. After a long 45 minutes, Ren won.

"I lost to Ren," said Aichi as he agreed to do it at Foo headquarters. Ren was happy.

"Poor Jessica wonder, what Ren has planed for the poor girl this year," said Miwa as he went out to find Kai.

Kai was in the supermarket. He planned to make something for Jessica. Jessica was shopping for the family today. Kai never expected to run into her in the market that day. Luckily, Miwa was able to find Kai and made a white lie to Jessica for Kai. Kai sweat dropped at the lie.

"Flour eggs vanilla extract and…," said Kai as he looked at his list for a vanilla strawberry cake. Jessica was looking for some cooking oil.

"Canola Oil where are you today," said Jessica as Kai mutter her name.

"Fai-chan," said Kai as Miwa found Kai. The friends look at each other.

"Miwa-kun, Kai, what do you say in a person's special day?" said Jessica as Kai was sweating like crazy. Miwa was thinking of an excuse to Jessica to save Kai.

"Happy birthday and Listen Fai-fai we will do our home work in Home Economics together," said Miwa as Kai sweat dropped at Miwa's quick thinking.

"So can you talk to us later ok? We want to get an A this time…," said Miwa as he got the canola oil and placed it in her basket.

"Now off you go now Take care Girl," said Miwa as Kai gave a jealous vide to Miwa.

"Kai let us get back to the mission here the cake and the venue is at Foo headquarters," said Miwa as Kai replied with "What the heck! At Foo darn no way Miwa,"

"I told Ren that I will pick the place," said Kai as he ordered Miwa to get the rest of the ingredients.

"Ok we have sugar, cream and what is this cookie mix?" said Miwa as he sweat dropped as he got the cookie mix. Kai glared at Miwa as his eyes raged like that of Dragonic Overlord "The End". Poor Miwa he was scared stiff.

"Something tells me he is angry for touching her with out permission," said Miwa as he told Kai that he would go to the apartment to stall Jessica until the party.

"That is right you better run you wimp of a worm Miwa," said Kai as he continued to the counter to pay for the items.

Miwa waited for Kai. Well, Miwa ran into Kisuke in the apartment complex. Kisuke did not give the spare key to Miwa because Kisuke and Kai had a deal that Miwa would ruin the cake and the party. (**FLASH Back: **Kai hated Miwa for ruining Misaki's birthday by slipping on the floor and getting cake on everyone except himself.) Kisuke wanted to hear it from Kai's lips so he asked Miwa to get Kai. Kai glared at the blond idiot as he was still here.

"Miwa Baka no" said Kai as he sees Kisuke with Miwa. Kisuke looks at Kai.

"Jessica will do all if the house work today. She will be finished by 11am," said Kisuke as Kai liked the plant for stalling Jessica.

"Good job Kisuke and Miwa go to Ren for me tell him to finish before 10 am or else," said Kai as he kicked Miwa. "Ouch"

"Get moving you tepid," said Kai as he and Kisuke went to Kai's place to bake the cake for Jessica.

Kai and Kisuke baked the cake in the apartment as Kourin, Aichi, Emi, Kamui, Mai, Misaki, Asaka, Tetsu, Miwa and Ren decorated Foo head quarters a bit. Ren picked his office room to set the place up. Tetsu wondered why Ren choose the office. Miwa already told everyone that Kai and Kisuke would come with the cake.

"Aichi we have to hurry," said Ren as he sees the office decorated nicely.

"We are done Ren-sama," said Asaka as Kai and Kisuke came with the cake.

"Nicely done Kai," said Ren as he wanted a taste but Kai slapped Ren's hand away form the cake.

"She is coming right," said Emi and Mai.

"No worries Kisuke will take care of that,' said Kamui as he assured Emi and Mai. Kisuke called Jessica.

"I think she is coming hid," said Kourin as everyone hide. Ren turned off the lights as Jessica entered the room. Jessica was the room.

"Happy Birthday Jessica Fai Lee, Happy eighteenth Birthday," said everyone in the room.

Kai was holding the cake to make sure that it was not on anyone or on the floor. Everyone enjoyed the party and the card fights. It was the first time Jessica had lots friends to celebrate with her on her special day.


End file.
